The Buchanan Bond
by Dar117
Summary: The story of the Buchanans and the Cramers the aftermath of the Acenapping.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing about oltl, nor any of the characters involved.

Natalie Vega looked around at her family. Her mother had rallied them to the Palace for a dinner to celebrate the return of her husband from the grave. It was too good to be true. In some ways she knew it was. Cristian was different. She was different. But she kept on smiling, kept pretending to be happy because she had been sad for enough of her life, right?

She looked at everyone, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear. Asa was at the bar ordering a whiskey, discussing stocks with a bored looking Duke. Renee and Jessica were sitting at their table, discussing Jessica's new haircut. Viki and Carlotta were chatting in the corner, and Antonio and Cris were playing with Jamie. Well, Cris was playing with Jamie. Antonio was staring at Jessica. Natalie sighed. How had things gotten so screwed up?

"Hey Natalie," her Uncle Bo said, walking up to her and giving her a kiss. Matthew couldn't come- he had an indoor soccer tournament."

"Oh Uncle Bo, you should've went," Nat admonished him. Bo smiled.

"Matthew's a good player," he told her. "He'll have plenty of tournaments. But this- this was important to you. So of course I'm here." Natalie smiled. Bo was the only member of her family that she never once felt judged by. Well, maybe not the only member. Natalie looked around, hoping Kevin would arrive soon.

Kevin Buchanan sighed, and raked his hand through his hair. This was going to be a long night. That much he knew. He knew he had to come tonight for his sister, for her marriage, but he didn't feel like facing his family. He didn't feel like facing anyone. His son was dead.

Natalie smiled, when Kevin walked in and raced up to him, giving him a big hug. "Hey big brother," she greeted him. Kevin held her close for a moment. He knew how lucky he had been to get Natalie for a sister. She would always be on his side.

"Kev, so you decided to join us," Jess said snappily. She smiled. Kevin knew it was a joke, but he really couldn't take Jessica's snootiness sometimes. He exchanged a glance with Natalie. She rolled her eyes.

"Honey, it's so good you could come," Viki told him. "Come, let's all sit down." The Buchanan's and Vegas all took their seats. Natalie next to Cristian, Asa next to Renee, Antonio and Jessica conveniently across from each other, and Duke as far away from his father as he could get. "I propose a toast," Viki stated. "This family is going through a most troubling time. My brother is missing, as is my grandson. But I have faith that we will get them back. Just like we did Cristian. So, this is to Cristian. Our hope, and the man who makes my daughter fabulously happy." Everyone toasted. Nat squeezed Cris' hand, and gave him a kiss. There was something different, something wrong about it. She quickly took a sip of wine.

The dinner was going well, in Kevin's opinion. They had already been served their main course, and he hadn't wanted to yell or cry or throw something at all anyway. That was a relief. He was tired of feeling. He just wanted nothingness.

"Mom, do you think Uncle Todd will come back soon?" Jess asked.

"I'm sure he will honey," Viki stated. "He always does."

Natalie snorted. "Let's hope not."

"Natalie that is horrible!" Jessica gasped. "Todd is your uncle!"

"No, Todd's the man that tried to trade me to a lunatic for his wife and almost killed my husband!" Natalie snapped.

"Oh really?" Jessica sneered. "Then do you hate John McBain too? He almost got your husband killed." Natalie's temper flared. Her face burned as bright as her hair.

"Jessica, why can't you just accept that some of us don't like your uncle?" Kevin asked. "We're not asking you to hate him, so don't ask us to like him." Natalie smiled at her brother. He smiled back. Jess flipped her hair, and turned to Antonio.

Cris stroked Nat's hand. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. "Todd tried to kill me?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? Back during the Mitch Laurence fiasco?"

"Oh right," Cris said. "I forgot for a second. It was so long ago." Natalie smiled, but her eyes were full of concern.

"Wahhh! Wahhh!" Jamie cried. Antonio looked up. He walked over to his daughter, and held her. After 5 minutes she was still crying.

"I don't understand," he fumed. "She always stopped crying for me."

"She probably doesn't remember you," Nat told him. "It's been awhile. I mean, she's been living with RJ for months now." Antonio looked tortured.

"Hey let me try," Jess said, taking Jamie from Antonio. "Shhh." Natalie looked at Kevin. He looked stricken at the sight of Jamie. He must not have even noticed she was there. Nat looked at Jess, who also must have realized Kevin's discomfort. "I'll go take her to the other room. Maybe she needs to be changed." Jess started to get up.

"Oh Jessica, let me," Carlotta pleaded, smiling. "It's been so long since I've seen her-"

"Of course," Jess replied, handing over the baby. Carlotta left. Jess walked over to her brother, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey Kev, you ok? Kevin looked up at her.

"Yeah," he replied, starting to smile. His momentary weakness was gone. "I'm fine." Jess sat down. Kevin knew he'd have to be more careful from now on.

"Honey, how is the search for Ace going?" Viki asked delicately. She turned to Bo. "Do you have any leads?"

"No," Bo sighed. "But I have the feeling if we had all the facts we could find him quicker." He sent a pointed look Kevin's way.

"Kevin, darling, I really wish you would lean on Kelly during this. The two of you need each other," Viki told her firstborn son.

"I don't need anything from Kelly," Kevin snarled. "She's done enough already."

"Oh please dad!" Duke burst out. "Kelly's done nothing but love you and that little boy! You're the one that threw it all away!" Kevin looked down.

"Duke I don't think we should discuss this right now," Kevin pleaded.

"No," Duke yelled. "We will, because you don't deserve a woman like Kelly." He stood up. "She's decent and she's kind and she cares about her kid and she's honest and she's-"

"She's a liar," Kevin hissed. "She's a cheater and a liar."

"Pot meet kettle," Duke retorted, sitting down.

"What in Sam's hell is wrong with you people?" Asa fumed. "We are Buchanan's! We love each other- we do not turn on one another!"

"Pa, settle down," Bo told him. "It's not good for your heart."

"I tell ya what's not good for my heart!" Asa roared. "This!" and he gestured at Kevin and Duke as if to make his point.

"Kevin, I understand you and Kelly are having problems, but you are both that little boy's parents," Viki insisted. "You need each other."

"No we're not," Kevin snapped.

"Kev, I had lunch with Kelly just the other day," Jess exclaimed. "Kelly considers you Ace's father. Biology doesn't matter. We all should know that."

"You don't understand, Jess" Kevin told her.

"Then make me understand!" Jess yelled. "Why do you hate her so much? You've both made mistakes! Why can't you just grow up and forgive each other? She's the mother of your child!"

"No she's not!" Kevin roared. "You want the truth Uncle Bo? Do you? Fine, I'll tell you." Natalie looked at her brother fearfully. He was shaking and quivering. This was not like him.

"Dad, no!" Duke said. "Don't do this to Kelly. She doesn't deserve it!"

Kevin laughed bitterly. "Oh yes, she does. Kelly was pregnant with my child. But he died."

"Ace is dead?" Viki asked, incredulously, tears spring to her eyes.

"Ace is fine," Kevin replied, sullenly. "My child, my _son_, was a stillborn. And Kelly got the bright idea to get Paul to steal her a replacement baby. And she let me believe he was mine. She let me love him. Until I wanted to divorce her. Then she claimed he was Todd's. She claimed he was my worst enemy's. It took her months, MONTHS of me bonding with that boy, loving him, to tell me he wasn't mine. And it took her even longer to tell me what happened to my son." Kevin snorted. "Actually, she didn't even have the guts to tell me. She let Todd do it. _Todd_. And let me tell you Jess, the man you love so much, laughed and smiled while he told me my little boy was gone forever. So that's the woman you're all devoted to. That's the woman mom that you love so much more than me. Excuse me." Kevin walked out.

The Buchanan's looked at each other speechless. Carlotta came back, Jamie in her arms. She looked at all of them.

"What did I miss?" she asked. Antonio stood up.

"Let me take you home mom. The Buchanan's, they need to be alone," he whispered.

"Cris, why don't you go too? Go with your mom. I'll meet you home later," Nat whispered.

"Okay," he replied, kissing her goodbye. The Vega's left. Natalie stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked.

"After Kevin obviously," Nat replied. "He can't be alone right now." Jess stood.

"Let me?" she asked. "I have experience with this." Nat gave her sister a sad smile. They hugged. Jess left.

"I better- I better go call Clint," Viki told the remainder of the family. "Kevin needs him and Joey." She grabbed her purse, and went to the terrace to make her call.

"But _where_ is _Ace_?" Asa asked.

"With his birthmother," Duke replied softly. "She's the kidnapper." Asa sighed and took another shot of whiskey.

"Is that true, Duke?" Bo asked. Duke nodded. Bo sighed. "I better get to the station and inform the FBI of this. Maybe I can get this all sorted out." Bo got up to leave.

Natalie paced around the Palace for a minute, and then grabbed her coat and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Duke asked.

"To give Kelly a piece of my mind," Natalie snapped. Duke grabbed her arm.

"Don't," he replied. "She's in enough pain already." Natalie twisted her arm away.

"She doesn't know pain, but don't worry- she will," Nat declared. She started to walk out.

"Natalie!" Duke called. Nat turned.

"You don't even talk to me," she fumed. "You little boy, have a thing or two to learn about family loyalty." Nat rushed out. Duke looked down, dejected. Asa looked at Renee.

"That little hellcat- she's a Buchanan" he declared, a pleased smile on his face, despite the tragedy his family was going through. Renee put her hand over his in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kevin sat down on the couch in Asa's library and sighed. He buried his head in his hands. Now they knew. They all knew the truth. Kelly would probably find a way to pin it on him, he'd probably go to jail. No matter what, his political career was dead, that was for sure. Dead. Just like his son. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jess?" he was bewildered. Asa he expected, or Renee, maybe his mom, but not Jess.

"Kev, I'm so sorry," she said, sitting next to him. "I know how hard this is for you."

"Do you?" he snapped, momentarily forgetting about Megan.

"Yes," Jess exclaimed. "When Megan died I wanted to punch someone and scream and kill. I wanted justice. I wanted revenge."

"Yeah, well I'd love to do some of that to Kelly," Kevin told her.

"But it's not her fault. She didn't kill your son," Jessica stated.

"Maybe not," Kevin agreed. "But she didn't allow me to mourn for him. She replaced him with a baby I thought was mine. And then I thought he wasn't wanted, but I wanted him. I loved him. I still do. And she didn't even let me say goodbye. How can a person do that?"

"I don't know," Jess replied, shaking her head. "What Kelly did is despicable. But you can't seek revenge on her. When Megan died I tortured Dorian. I almost ran her down with my car for godsakes. But it didn't bring my little girl back. It only hurt me more. The only thing I could do, the only thing that heped, was being with my family. Let us be there for you Kevin. You don't have to do this alone." Kevin was quiet for awhile.

"I've missed you Jess," he finally said. "I had Christmas here, and you and mom and dad and Joey- it was so different."

"We've missed you too, Kev" Jess replied, smiling. "I watched the _A Christmas Story_ marathon, and Natalie kept telling me it was ridiculous to watch it over and over. And she just didn't get it.

"Yeah, well she missed a lot," Kevin replied. "I watched it too."

"Mom used to get so mad at us," Jess laughed. "She thought it was the most ridiculous movie ever."

"Yeah well, she still brought us some hot chocolate anyway," Kevin said. Jessica stood up.

"How do you feel about old Christmas movies and hot chocolate now?" she asked. Kevin stood and smiled. They walked out of the library hand in hand.

Natalie banged on Dorian's door furiously. Her eyes were still filled with hate, and she had been standing out here for five minutes already. How long does it take someone to answer a door. Finally it started to open.

"How much will it be?" a small voice asked. Natalie looked down.

"Starr?" she asked incredulously. Starr looked up.

"You're not the pizza guy," she stated snottily.

"No, I'm not," Natalie replied.

"What are you doing here?" Starr asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Natalie returned. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Mom's working and I like Aunt Dorian's tv better," Starr replied airily. "Now you answer my question."

"I'm here to kill your cousin Kelly," Natalie replied. Starr smiled deviously.

"I'll go get her," she said quickly. "Can I watch?"

"I don't care," Natalie replied. Starr stepped aside and let her in, and then ran up the stairs to get Kelly. Natalie walked into the living room, pacing back and forth.

"Natalie, this is a surprise," Kelly announced, walking into the room. "I never expected you to come visit me." Natalie turned around.

"Yeah well Kelly, this isn't exactly a social call," Natalie snapped.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked, fear entering her voice. Natalie started pacing.

"What's wrong, she asks, "Nat laughed. "Well first, she gets her lousy, deceitful brother to kidnap a baby, and then she lies to my brother about it over and over and over again, and now she's playing the innocent victim. That's what's wrong Kelly. You're wrong. You're the most despicable person I've ever met. And believe me, I grew up with Roxie, in the seediest part of Atlantic City, I know some dirtbags, but you- you take the cake."

"I know I was wrong," Kelly started to explain. "I just loved Kevin so much and then I loved Ace so much and I couldn't bear to let either of them go."

"Save it," Natalie yelled. "If you really loved Kevin you would never have told him you slept with Todd. You never would have told him Ace was his. If you loved Ace you never would have stolen him!"

"He slept with Blair!" Kelly yelled.

"Oh, so that's your big defense?" Natalie laughed. "He cheated first? When really, you cheated first, in Texas? But really, what did Kevin expect? We are talking about the woman who was married when he got in volved with her."

"Yeah, and he slept with his brother's wife," Kelly snapped. "So don't pin this all on me. You, Natalie, know nothing about my history or Kevin's, or what he did to my cousin and her marriage so you should just go away! You're crazy! You're crazy with hate!"

Natalie snorted. "I don't think a Cramer has the right to call anyone crazy. But you're right. I do hate you. Not even for what you did to my brother, but for what you did to that little boy."

"I gave him a good home," Kelly exclaimed. "I loved him, and then I gave him back. I gave him back when I found his parents."

"No," Natalie replied. "You stopped looking when his real parents took him back. My god Kelly, do you know what it's like to be separated from your family? Do you? He could have brothers or sisters or a mother who loves him, a father who adores him. And you stole that from them and from him. You stole time that Ace will never, ever get back!"

"Are we still talking about Ace here Natalie?" Kelly asked. "Or are we talking about you." Natalie looked at her in disgust.

"You will pay for what you did," she declared. "Uncle Bo will see to that. And if he doesn't I will." Natalie stalked out of the room. Kelly sat down and cried.

"Bye Natalie!" Starr yelled from the top of the stairs. "Come again soon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Hey Bo," Nora said as her friend and colleague passed by her on his way to the office. He grunted in return. Curious, Nora followed him into the office. "Something wrong?"

"What?" Bo asked looking up. Nora was staring at him, leaning against the doorframe. "Uh, yeah actually. Something is wrong. Is John in yet?"

"I'm right here," John answered, rushing past Nora. "I talked to my contacts in the FBI about an hour ago. They said they'd look into finding the birth mother. A name would help though. I figured I'd go and talk to Kelly this afternoon."

"No, John, you know what. Let me," Bo told him. "There's a lot of history there- she was married to two of my nephews, I was married to her cousin, she's basically family. It really would be better if I talked to her."

"You sure?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Bo replied.

"Hold it!" Nora yelled. "Would someone please like to tell me just what is going on?" Bo and John looked at each other.

"You didn't tell her?" John asked, astonished.

"I didn't get a chance," Bo said truthfully.

"Well here's your chance," Nora snapped. "Tell me what?"

Bo sighed. "Turns out, Kevin was the father of Kelly's child. But it died. And according to Kevin, Kelly forced Paul to get her another baby. And that baby was Ace. He was kidnapped by his birthmother, and Kelly no longer wants to search for him."

"Oh my God," Nora burst out. "Does she realize how much trouble she's in? All the broken laws?"

"Maybe," Bo said. "But remember- this is Kevin's version of what happened. It might just turn out that it was all Paul's doing, and Kelly had no idea he was kidnapped until his mother took him back. Let's hope that's what happened anyway."

"How is Kevin?" Nora asked softly. Bo looked down.

"I don't know."

"What I don't get," John interrupted, "is what kind of woman does that? I mean, you said Kevin said that Kelly said she was doing it out of love for Kevin. What kind of woman tries to pass a child off as her husbands, when its not really his?"

Bo and Nora looked at each other silently, looking into each other's eyes. They were both thinking the same thing.

"A desperate woman," Nora said quietly. "You might not understand it John. But sometimes love makes you do something so terrible, something so despicable, but you just know that its for the right reason. Or at least, that's what you think at the time. Even if you regret it later."

Bo looked down. John looked between his two friends.

"Excuse me," Nora said, making a quick exit.

"You okay?" John asked, staring intently at Bo.

"Yeah," Bo sighed. "I'm going to head over to Dorian's, see if Kelly's there. I'll talk to you later." He walked out. John raked his hand through his hair- this was one hell of a day.

"Hey Natalie," Jess called out, walking into the living room. Natalie was sitting on the couch, staring out the window. "Hot cocoa?" she asked, offering her sister a cup.

"Thanks," Nat replied, taking it, as Jess sat down next to her. "How was Kevin?"

"He'll be okay," Jess said. "He's not fine, but he's got us. Nobody could ask for better family."

Nat smiled. "Yeah, when I found out I was a Buchanan, I mean, it was the best thing ever."

"You sure had a way of showing it," Jess smiled teasingly.

"Yeah I know," Nat said, looking down. "It's just- I missed so much."

"I know," Jess smiled sadly. "Sometimes I forget you weren't here. Because I couldn't imagine not having you for my sister."

"Thanks."

"How was seeing Kelly last night?" Jessica asked.

"You don't hate her, do you?" Nat stated, even though it was a question. Jessica paused for a moment.

"I don't hate her," she finally said. "I think she's done some very wrong things, but I just can't hate her. I've known her for so long, and I know that this isn't the type of thing she'd normally do. So I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, give her a second chance. She's already started by returning Ace."

"She didn't return Ace. She just quit fighting for him because she knew she would lose," Natalie snapped.

"Why can't you just-"

"Because I can't Jessica!" Natalie exploded. "I can't like Kelly. You just said yourself that you can't hate her because you've known her for so long. You know what she was like before. Guess what? I don't. All I see is this sniveling weasel who lied to my brother. I mean god, this is just like with Todd. I never saw him as this uncle who protected me. Maybe if I had your life, I could like him. But I can't. I just can't. And I wish you could just accept it!" Jessica looked down.

"You're right," she said simply. "You don't know Todd and Kelly the way I do. And I shouldn't force you to think like me. Your independence, that's one of the things I admire most about you Natalie."

"You too," Natalie said back, hugging her sister.

"But if I can agree that you shouldn't have to like them just because I do, can you at least concede that maybe they aren't horrible people? That maybe there's some good in them, and you just have to look for it? Can you at least agree not to condemn them right away?" Jess pleaded.

"Yeah," Natalie said slowly. "I guess I can do that." They sat together in silence for a moment.

"Where's Cris?" Jessica asked.

"At the gym," Natalie replied. Jessica thought she saw the briefest look of pain cross her sister's eyes as she said that.

"Is everything okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," Natalie smiled brightly. Jessica looked at her dubiously. "Okay, maybe not. I don't know. You would think I'd be ecstatic to have Cris back, but I'm just- I'm not."

"Because of John?" Jess asked.

"Truthfully? He's part of it," Natalie explained. "John and I have this connection. And I don't really know what it is. I couldn't begin to tell you. But, more than that, it's Cris."

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"He's like a stranger. I look in his eyes, and the person I fell in love with just isn't there," Natalie elaborated. "It's like, Cris' body, but someone else is in there. And I don't know what's happened."

"He's been through a lot," Jess rationalized.

"Yeah, I know," Natalie agreed. "Something's just wrong." They were quiet for a moment. "What about Antonio?"

"Ugh," Jess said. "Him, I do not want to discuss."

"Why not?"

"Did you see him yesterday?" Jess exploded. "He thinks we can go back to how things were. He thinks we can be like we used to be. But I've changed. He's changed. And honestly, sometimes, he suffocates me. And I don't know, I feel like for the longest time, I've been living under this huge cloud. I've been tied down for so long, and I just, I just…"

"Want a little time to be you?" Natalie asked.

'Yes," Jess said, emphatically. "I have my whole life to be married, to have kids, to have responsibilities. And for the past couple of years, I've been brainwashed and drugged and all these depressing things have happened to me. I just want to be able to live for a bit. Get my life back."

"You know what?" Nat asked. "We will. Tonight. You and me. I may be an old married lady, but tonight? It's just us girls. We're gonna dress up, and go out, and have the time of our lives."

"Natalie, I don't know," Jess started to say, but her sister cut her off.

"Well I do know," Nat told her cheerfully, standing up. "Right now, you have to get to the paper, and I have to get to work, but tonight- it's all us."

"Okay," Jess said, standing up. "Okay. We will. I really don't know what I'd do without you Natalie." They hugged.

"Me neither, Jess," Nat agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

This isn't what I ordered," Starr snitted. The waitress looked at her annoyed. She was young, still in high school, and had no clue why she even took this job.

"Starr, honey, it is what you ordered- a cheeseburger and fries," Blair informed her daughter.

"I said no pickle," Starr exclaimed. "This has a pickle. It's gross."

"Just take it off," Blair exclaimed exasperatedly.

"It's gross," Starr declared, her face stony. She looked up at the waitress. "Get me a new one." The waitress rolled her eyes, and grabbed the plate.

"Starr, it's things like that that make waitresses spit in your food."

"If she tries, I'll get her fired," Starr declared. "Daddy'll make sure she never gets another stupid minimum wage job again. He'll make sure she never goes to college and winds up working at Walmart forever!"

"Honey, your daddy-" Blair started.

"Did I tell you about Kelly?" Starr interrupted. She didn't want to hear her mother tell her dad wasn't coming home again. She knew it wasn't true.

"No what?"

"I was at Aunt Dorian's last night and Natalie came over, and she started screaming at Kelly," Starr informed her mother, with a devilish grin on her face.

Blair smiled. "Wish I had been there," she replied. "What'd they fight about?"

"Ace," Starr informed her mother. "Natalie didn't say everything, but apparently Kelly, like, stole him or something. I don't know. They were both acting pretty crazy. But then Natalie left, and Kelly cried. It was awesome."

"Natalie knows about Ace?" Blair said, more to herself then to Starr. "Oh god. If Natalie knows then…"

"Mom, what is it?" Starr asked. Blair grabbed her purse, and threw some money on the table.

"Come on Starr, we gotta go," Blair exclaimed.

"But I didn't even get my burger" Starr whined.

"We'll get something later. We gotta go to Aunt Dorian's now."

"Can we go to the palace? Anything's better than this dump," Starr snarked.

The two rushed out of the diner, pushing past John McBain in their hurry. John stared after them as they left, before taking out his cell phone.

"Bo, it's me. I talked to my guys at the FBI and they need the name now. So if you don't talk to Kelly soon, they will. And that could mean big trouble for her. Talk to you later."

"Crazy huh?"

John looked up. "Hey Antonio. Yeah. It is. Baby stealing- that's unbelievable."

"Not in this town," Antonio mused. "I mean, Jessica, Natalie- it's not exactly a new concept here."

"Yeah," John agreed. "So how've you been? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah, I've been trying to spend more time with Jamie. But RJ's so damn hard headed. It's like he doesn't know that I'm Jamie's dad. She's my little girl."

"That's tough," John agreed. "I'm sorry." He patted Antonio on the back.

"What's going on here?" Cristian asked, after having walked out of the kitchen to see his brother getting brotherly comfort from the man he despised.

"Cris," Antonio said.

"You're not actually friends with this creep are you Antonio?" Cristian accused his brother. "This man who's responsible for what happened to me."

"Cristian," John started," I know it's not enough, but you don't know how-"

"No, it's definitely not enough. It'll never be enough," Cristian declared. "And Antonio, if you're friends with him, then you are not my brother." Cristian stalked out. Antonio looked after him flabbergasted.

Bo looked at Dorian's house and sighed. This was not going to be a happy assignment. He rang the doorbell. And waited. And waited. Finally, the door opened.

"Bo," Kelly said tersely when she saw who it was. "Why don't you come in?"

Bo nodded, and followed Kelly into the living room. They sat down, on chairs opposite each other. Kelly looked at Bo expectantly.

"You know why I'm here?" Bo asked.

"Natalie paid me a visit last night," Kelly acknowledged. "I'll tell you everything."

"Good," Bo said.

"I'm glad it's you," Kelly told him, after a short pause. "Someone who knows me, who knows that I am not a horrible person. I didn't know. I didn't know he was stolen. I mean, maybe I did on some level. Paul told me he was abandoned. How could anyone abandon that perfect little boy? But he wasn't. And she wanted him back. So I let her take him. It was only right." Kelly looked down. "Am I going to jail?" she asked, in a whisper.

"I don't know," Bo told her honestly. "That's up to Daniel Colson. But her name, Kelly, I need her name."

"Babe Chandler," she stated. "Sounds made up huh? Kind of a stupid name, Babe. But she's his mother. She's a mother. Lucky her."

"Chandler? Any relation to Adam Chandler?" Bo asked.

Kelly nodded. "I believe his father is Adam Chandler Junior."

"Oh Kelly," Bo told her. "I think this thing just got a whole lot worse."

Kelly looked at him, frightened.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin looked at the front door of Llanfair and sighed. This had been his home for so long, so many good memories. Nowadays, he felt like a stranger here. For a second he started to knock. Realizing his error, that this was HIS family's home, he opened the door.

"Kevin," Viki said, surprised. "Honey, I am so glad you're here." Kevin looked down. He hadn't expected to see his mother. He didn't think he had the energy to talk with her now.

"Yeah I just came by because Natalie asked me too," he told her. She called me, left a message, said she wanted to talk."

"I see," Viki said. "Well come on darling, come inside. I'd like to talk to you. We haven't talked in so long."

"No, we haven't," Kevin replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, as he followed his mother into the living room.

"How are you?" Viki asked, sitting on the couch.

"Just peachy _Mom_," Kevin replied bitingly.

"Honey, I know you're hurting," Viki started, but was cut off by her son.

"Do you? _Do you?_ Have you ever had any clue how I've ever felt, mom?" Kevin exploded.

"Darling, of course I have," Viki exclaimed. "I'm your mother! I feel everything you feel! Honey, you're hurting, but if you just lean on me and Jessie and Natalie and Kelly- you'll get through this! I promise you!"

Kevin laughed bitterly. "Kelly. You _still _can't give up this idea that she is a liar? She stole a baby mom! She took a child that wasn't hers. But then, I guess this is what I should expect, right? You've never once sided with me. Never once supported me. Why should I ask you to start now?"

"Kevin, that's just not true," Viki told him, standing to face him. "I have always been on your side."

"Like you were on my side when I wanted custody of Duke? Like you were on my side when I wanted custody of Ace? Like you were on my side when your rapist brother tried to destroy my life again and again?" Kevin shouted at her. "But I guess I shouldn't blame you. I mean, you weren't even there half the time, right?"

"Now that's not fair," Viki declared. "You're hurt and I understand that, but you have no right to blame me for my alters. I worked and fought them my whole life for you and your sisters and your brother."

"You're right," Kevin sighed. "On that. But the rest of it Mom? How do you explain it?"

"I've never chosen anyone over you, Kevin," Viki insisted. "Yes, I helped Kelly and Lee Ann with their custody suits. But that is because I think a child should know both his parents. I wanted both of you to raise Duke and Ace. _Both parents_. This is why you have to give Ace back."

"No. No way," Kevin declared. Ace is my son. Always."

"He's not your biological son," Viki said emphatically.

"Since when, in this family has that mattered? Clint's not my biological father- does that mean he's not my dad? He's not Joey's? Are you going to go tell Jess that Mitch Laurence is her real daddy and nothing will ever change that? No! Of course not. Clint is our father no matter what, just like I am Ace's father."

"Kevin, there's a difference! Your father was dead! Jessie's father was a monster!"

"Jessie's father was a rapist, mom," Kevin replied. "Rapists don't really seem to bother you then, don't they?"

"I am NOT discussing Todd with you," Viki declared. "But do NOT compare my brother to Mitch Laurence. And stop changing the subject. You have to give Ace back. You have to, because it's the right thing to do."

"Oh, yes," Kevin replied. "The right thing to do. Why is it mom, that you hold me to a higher moral code than anyone else? Why is it I have to always do the right thing? Your brother can rape women, fake did, kill people, fake his death, tell his wife that her son is dead- do all these despicable things, and you just say 'well that's Todd'. But my only crime is loving my son, and for that I have to be chastised." Oh crap, he thought. Tears, He didn't want to cry. He had promised himself he wouldn't.

"Oh, Kevin," Viki murmured, "I-"

"No mom. He laughed and smiled and told me my son was dead. And you defend him- always. Well I'm sick of it. You can be my mom, or you can be Todd's sister, but you can't be both. For once in your life, choose me."

"I'm not going to choose between my son and my brother. I love you both. I'm sorry if you feel I haven't been there for you, but you are a grown man. You should have come to me."

"When? When you were trashing me with Kelly? When you were comforting Todd for how evil I am?"

"Um, guys?" a voice said meekly. They turned. Jessica. She looked extremely nervous standing there.

"Jessie, what is it?" Viki asked.

"Blair just called," she replied. "They found Todd. I thought you'd want to know. I was going to go over there… did you want to come?"

Kevin and Jessica looked at Viki.

"Yeah mom, do you want to go?" Kevin asked pointedly. His eyes narrowed, but she could tell they were pleading with her to stay.

"Uh no, Jessie, I'm going to stay here," Viki decided. "Send Todd my love."

Jessica nodded, and left.

"Thank you," Kevin said.

"This doesn't mean that I'm disowning Todd," Viki told him. "But you and I obviously have some things to discuss, and you are my son. There's nothing I won't do for you." She walked purposefully over to Kevin, and wrapped him in a hug. They stood there for a couple of minutes.

"Mind if I join?"

Viki and Kevin looked up.

"Dad?" Kevin said amazed, a statement more than a question.

"Joey," Viki cried, a smile breaking all over her face. "You're home."

"Where else would we be?" Clint replied. "Kevin needs us. And Buchanans stick together. No matter what."


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica Buchanan caught a glimpse of herself in the window, walking into the diner she had been familiar with for so many years. She looked perfect. She had had a hard morning at the office, avoiding questions about the Ace-napping, and just wanted some good old-fashioned diner food. Hopefully, Cris would be there. Hopefully, Antonio wouldn't. "Did I really just think that?" she asked herself. She tried to shake the thought from her head.

"Jessica," Carlotta cried, "how are you?" She stopped wiping the counter to talk to the blonde girl.

"Fine thanks. And you?"

"Fantastic," Carlotta told her. "I'm watching my favorite grand-daughter today."

"So Antonio's not around?" Jess asked, trying to keep the relief out of her voice.

"No dear, I'm sorry," Carlotta said. "Were you looking for him?"

"No actually," Jess informed her, sitting at the counter. "Just a roast beef sandwich and your other son."

"Coming right up," Carlotta told her, retreating to the kitchen. Jess drummed her fingers on the countertop. She didn't even know what she was going to say. How ridiculous was that? This was _Cristian_.

"Hey Jessica," Cris said, exiting the kitchen, and handing her the steaming hot plate. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"Nothing really," she replied, pausing to take a bite. "Just, you've been back for a couple of weeks now, and we really haven't talked. I mean we used to be-"

"Friends, yeah," Cris finished for her.

"Well I hope we were more than that," Jess replied, a little confused.

"We're family," Cris agreed. "You're my sister."

"Well when we lost you, it was hard," Jess said slowly.

"It must've been," Cris commiserated. "You had to help Natalie and Antonio. But you and he, you're perfect for eachother."

"Ya think?" Jess asked, her nose crinkling.

"Much better than Will," Cris snorted.

"What?"

'Well I mean, Will was a good guy and all-"

"What?" Jess asked sharply. "Since when do you like Will?" She thought he looked panicked for a second there, but when she looked again it was gone. She shrugged it off. Had she been imagining it?

"None of that matters anymore. What happened with Will."

"It'll always matter to me," Jess said quietly. "Megan was- It doesn't matter. Megan was a mistake, and losing her was the price I paid for what I did."

"I guess," Cris said. Jess looked at him. She knew Cristian would _never_ say that to her.

"Well, I think you and Natalie are perfect for eachother," she told him, trying to change the subject. "Your wedding was perfect. Much better than your first."

"Yeah what a trainwreck," Cris agreed.

"What a bitch," Jess continued.

"Yes, Jen was," Cris stated.

"What?"

"What?"

"You said Jen," Jess told him.

"I did?"

"Your first wife was Roseanne."

"I know," Cris said. "But they were so similar.

"Yeah," Jess said uncertainly. "Cris I gotta go. Give your mom my goodbyes." She left the diner quickly. Something was _definitely_ wrong.

"What can I get ya?" Nat asked, looking up from the bar.

"Beer," Antonio replied.

"What's wrong?" Nat asked.

"RJ."

"What'd he do?"

"He's suing for custody of Jamie," Antonio huffed.

"Really?"

"Yes," Antonio seethed. "As if I were a bad father. He's a criminal."

"Reformed criminal," Nat reminded him.

"Yeah right," Antonio snarked. "Jamie belongs with me."

"Look Antonio-" Nat cut herself off.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said too quickly.

"Tell me!" His face was very close to hers. She stepped back.

"You left Jamie in RJ's hands. He proved himself capable. But that's besides my point. You don't trust RJ, but you gave him your daughter, the thing you should cherish above all else. Instead of giving her to Carlotta. Instead of sucking it up, and dealing with your issues. You didn't trust yourself. Why should RJ trust you with his grand-daughter?"

"What is your problem Natalie?" he huffed.

"You!" she cried. "You treat my sister like crap, you treat your daughter like crap, and I am sick of it. Everyone treats you like this great hero, but you have such anger issues. It's preposterous. Jessica deserves someone wonderful, not someone who has abused her like you have."

"I am not an abuser," Antonio yelled, flinging his beer across the counter, sending it crashing to the ground.

Nat raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Yeah, right."

"Thanks for coming, Evangeline," RJ said warmly, holding out her seat at Capricorn for her.

"What can I say RJ, I was intrigued by your call."

"Let's get down to business," RJ told her. "I filed for custody of Jamie. But you are a better lawyer than my current ones. So I want your help."

"Why should I help you?" Evangeline asked. "Antonio's my friend."

"Wasn't Kevin Buchanan your friend when you took on Kelly's case in their custody trial?" RJ asked.

"Insulting me won't help your case, RJ," Evangeline said.

"Listen, Evangeline, you're not a lawyer for the ethics of it. You're in it for the challenge and the money. If you can defend criminals and monsters like Mitch Laurence, then you can help much less shady characters like myself get custody of their grandchild. I love Jamie. I have always provided for her. You know that. Antonio has been neglectful lately. He has anger issues. You may be his friend, but you know that as well." He looked at her, and then added, "I'd pay extremely well."

"I'd make you," she retorted.

"Is that a yes?"

"Answer this: are you doing this for Jamie or to screw Antonio over?"

"Jamie," RJ replied quickly. "Well maybe a little for Antonio."

"Good answer," Evangeline told him. "I never take on a client who lies to me." She stuck out her hand. RJ shook it heartily.


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly Cramer checked her curly blonde hair in the mirror- perfect as usual. She walked down the stairs of her Aunt Dorian's house, and into the living room. Perhaps a martini she thought, before heading to the bar to make herself a drink.

Ding Dong. Kelly strode purposefully towards the door and swung it open.

"Joey!" she cried, enveloping her brother in law in a hug. "I didn't know you were coming." Joey allowed her to hug him, but remained stiff, before gently pushing past her into the living room.

"Martini?" Kelly asked, following him.

"Scotch," he replied brusquely.

"When did you get in?" she asked, pouring his drink.

"We got in yesterday."

"We?" she asked. "Did Clint come too?" Joey nodded. "Joey, what's wrong?" Kelly asked. "Why are you being so distant?"

"I hear Natalie paid you a visit," Joey stated, nursing his drink, and ignoring her question.

"Oh yes," Kelly whimpered. "She was horrid. She was awful and crazy with hate!"

"I think she was right." His statement hung between them for a few seconds, whilst Kelly collected herself.

"What?" she asked, flabbergasted still. Joey stared at her for a few seconds.

"Who are you?" he asked, finally, as if seeing her for the first time. "Where is the girl I used to know? Who is this lying, sniveling bitch?"

"I am not a liar or a bitch, Joey," Kelly declared. "How dare you say that to me."

"The Kelly I knew would never steal a baby."

"I didn't steal him! Paul did!"

"Then the Kelly I knew would never keep a stolen baby then," Joey roared. "She would never hide her son's death from his father. She would never tell him Todd Manning was the real father-"

"I did all that for Kevin!" Kelly cried. Joey looked at her incredulously.

"Do you actually believe the crap you spew?" he asked. They were quiet for a minute. "Maybe you are her."

"What?"

"The Kelly I knew never would have slept with her husband's brother," Joey explained. "Maybe you were never the Kelly I knew."

"You said Kevin and me were perfect for each other," she spat at him. "Last time you were here, you said that. You were over it."

Joey shook his head in disbelief. "Grow up, Kelly," he fumed. "I will never be over it. I was trying to make it less awkward, but I will always hate you for what you did!"

"And Kevin? Will you hate him?"

Joey looked at her silently. He shrugged. "He's my brother."

"And what am I?" Kelly asked.

Joey looked a little lost. His eyes clouded over. "Nothing." He drained his scotch, put it on the table, and brushed past her. Kelly stared after him, dumbfounded.

--------------------------------

Evangeline Williamson unlocked the door to her apartment, and threw her briefcase on the couch.

"Long day?"

She turned abruptly, and then breathed a sigh of relief.

"John," she whispered. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he apologized. "You told me to meet you here."

"Yes I did," she smiled, drawing him closer for a kiss.

"So what was so terrible?"

"RJ," Evangeline told him, rolling her eyes.

"What'd that creep do this time?" John asked, jaw clenched.

"Hire me," Evangeline answered him simply.

"What? For what?"

"Jamie's custody case," Evangeline answered, putting her coat away.

"Against Antonio," John said accusingly.

"For Jamie," Evangeline corrected him. John walked away from her. "John?"

"I can't believe you," he said. "Antonio's our friend."

"RJ's a good grandfather," Evangeline told him. "She makes him a good person."

"Doesn't mean he deserves her," John retorted. "Why you?"

"Why not me?"

"After all he did to you? Stalking you?"

Evangeline sighed, and sat down. "I've thought about this a lot John. RJ did have reason to suspect I cheated, because I had. I was wrong. I shouldn't have slept with you until after I had broken up with RJ. This is a way for me to make things right."

"Screwing Antonio is not the answer," John retorted.

"I'm not backing away from this case," she shot back. John shook his head.

"I have to go," he told her coldly. He walked out. Evangeline sighed, and buried her face in her hands.

------------------------

"Hey there beautiful," Cris said, kissing Nat hello. She smiled back. This was a nice surprise in the middle of a boring work shift, she supposed.

"Hey," she replied. "How was your day?"

"Okay. I saw Jess."

"Did you?" Nat asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Yeah." He frowned.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Nat asked, placing her hand on top of his. All she felt was coldness. She had to force herself to keep it there.

"Antonio," Cris replied.

"Oh yeah," Nat replied. "I heard."

"John McBain is such a creep," Cris fumed. Nat was startled to hear John's name.

"Wait, what?" she asked, confused.

"Antonio is friends with that dirt bag. Why, what were you talking about?"

"Jamie's custody case," Nat replied. "RJ's suing for custody."

"What? We have to help him."

"No, we don't," Nat retorted.

"He's my brother."

"And he hurts my sister, like, all the time," Nat told Cris. "And by the way, John's not a dirt bag. He's saved my life."

"Yeah, and he's killed me," Cris yelled at her.

"No, that was the Santis," she told him. "We know that now. It was Antonio's family, not John."

"So it was Antonio's fault?"

"No, I'm not sayin-"

"I can't believe you Natalie."

"Look Cris, I'm working. I can't fight now," she whispered tersely.

"Fine," Cris fumed. "Should I wait up?"

"I don't care," she snapped. Cris stormed out. Nat sighed, and started wiping down the bar. Rodi's was almost empty. She reached down to pick up a stray bottle cap. A shadow fell upon her- someone was at the bar. She looked up, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Buy you a beer?"

"Oh yeah," Nat replied, as she placed two beers on the counter, one in front of her, the other in front of John. They drank in silence, each trying to drown their misery.


	8. Chapter 8

Antonio Vega punched the punching bag with all his might. He looked at it, but in his rage, all he saw was RJ. He slammed into it four more times. Sweat dripping down his face, he turned to grab his water bottle.

"Jessica," he whispered. She was walking towards the sauna. "Jessica!" he called, chasing after her. She turned.

"Hey Antonio," she said awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. "It's just- I'm in a towel."

"I've seen you in less," he said, smiling wickedly. She was not amused.

"I better go," she said. "I just wanted a quick steam before I met Natalie for lunch." Antonio grimaced. "What?"

"Natalie," Antonio answered. "She's been pretty crazy lately."

"Are you insulting my sister?" Jess asked, warningly.

"No," he said quickly. "But she said some obnoxious things to me the other day."

"Well she has a lot on her mind," Jessica rationalized. "Ace, Kevin, Cris."

"What about Cris?" he asked.

"I didn't want to say anything yet," Jess told him. "But I talked to Cris and he was saying all sorts of weird things."

"Like what?"

"Like, he said nice things about Will," Jess rushed. "He talked about Megan with no compassion in his voice, showed no emotion, no rage, no sadness, when discussing Jen."

"So?"

"He didn't know who Roseanne was!" Jess exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Antonio," Jess lamented, "she was his oldest friend, his wife, the _bitch_ who kept us apart," she finished off contemptuously. _Too_ contemptuously in Antonio's opinion.

"Jess, do you-"

"I have to go," she said quickly.

------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang. Kelly looked at it dubiously. Not again, she thought. Finally, with reluctance, she opened the door.

"Blair," she stated, surprised.

"Hey there Kelly," Blair drawled, swing her purse, as she pushed past her cousin.

"Look Blair, if you're here to yell at me, I don't think I can handle it," Kelly whined, following her cousin into the living room.

"Kelly, as much as you probably deserve it, I can't yell at you," Blair said, twirling around to face her cousin. "I'm too happy for that."

"They found Todd?" Kelly asked. Blair beamed.

"I'm so happy for you," Kelly said. They hugged.

"I know you are," Blair whispered, hugging Kelly closer. "We may fight and scream and squabble, but Cramer women are there for each other when it really counts."

"Yes we are," Kelly replied. "I know I haven't been that good at it lately but-"

"It doesn't matter," Blair told her, breaking away from the hug. "I know you realize... it doesn't matter. I'll always be there for you. It's why I'm here now." She poured herself some juice. "I hear Natalie came over."

"Starr told you."

"With great enjoyment," Blair said ruefully.

"it seems every time I open the door, there's another person who hates me," Kelly whined. "Not that I don't deserve it but- Natalie, Joey-"

"Joey?" Blair asked incredulously. "He's here?"

"Yep," Kelly replied. "And he hates me."

"Because of Ace?" Blair asked delicately.

"Because of Kevin," Kelly told her, a sad smile on her face. "I can't really blame him."

"That's ancient history," Blair exclaimed.

"Don't you still hate me?" Kelly asked. "At least a little? I killed your son."

Blair faltered. "it still makes me sad," she started slowly. "And I did hate you for a long time, but … you're family."

"That's what Joey said," Kelly informed her, a bit bitterly. "About Kevin."

"Don't worry about Joey Buchanan."

"I have bigger worries," Kelly sighed. "Everyone knows about Ace. I could go to jail."

"It all depends on Baby-stealer Chandler, right?" Blair asked.

"Babe Chandler," Kelly corrected her. 'And yes. And God knows what she'll say."

---------------------

Bo Buchanan drove through the quaint Pennsylvania town, not all too different from Llanview. He turned down Elm Street, and pulled into the PVPD.

"Bo Buchanan?" a tall black man asked him as he walked inside.

"Derek Frye," Bo greeted him, shaking his hand.

"Follow me," Derek instructed him. "We're holding Ms. Chandler, and her accomplices David Hayward, Krystal Carey, and James Martin in separate cells. Id've sent her to you, but she's facing pretty much every charge there is for these two kidnappings. Ms, Chandler has however, agreed to cooperate with your investigation."

"Thank you," Bo said.

"She's in the interrogation room," Derek informed him, pointing the way. Bo nodded, then entered the room. A pretty blonde was sitting at the table.

"Babe Chandler?" he asked.

"I prefer Babe Carey now," she told him.

"Okay. I'm Bo Buchanan," he informed her sitting across from her. "police Commisioner in Llanview."

"You related to Kevin Buchanan?" she asked.

"He's my nephew," Bo informed her.

"So he's even more connected than JR in his town," Babe stated, a hint of disbelief and fear in her voice.

"I'm not going to fix anything for Kevin if he did something wrong if that's what you mean," Bo told her. Babe shook her head.

"He didn't," Babe replied. "He and Bianca- they're the only innocent ones in all this."

"And Kelly?" Bo asked.

"She didn't kidnap my son," Babe lied. "Paul Cramer told me that much. And when she realized I was his mama, she let him go without a fight."

"So Kelly and Kevin are innocent in all this? To your knowledge, they did nothing wrong?"

"Yeah," Babe replied sullenly. "You want proof?"

"You got it?"

"Just my word," babe replied. "Word of a kidnapper. Is that enough?"

"Well, your story corroborates Kelly's," Bo told her. "And the part of Kevin's that isn't hearsay. And I've known them both for years. Plenty of character witnesses to testify to them being upstanding citizens."

"Good," Babe whispered. "At least I didn't totally screw up everyone's lives." Bo gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Good luck Ms. Carey."

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin Buchanan rubbed his hands through his hair, pacing besides his desk at Buchanan Enterprises. He grabbed his coffee off his desk, but his hand was shaking. He put it down. He hadn't slept in days, he was tired as hell, but somehow he was more wired than he had ever been before. He was sure that if anyone met him for the first time right now, they would think he was a drug addict or something.

But he couldn't help it. He missed his son. He missed both his sons. He visited Kevin Jr's grave every day. Kelly had shown it to him one day, and he'd been going ever since then. He always noticed flowers there- he supposed Kelly went too.

But he had never brought anyone else with him. That would make it real.

He hated her. He absolutely hated her for what she did to him. And yet, here he was, pacing by his desk, thinking about her. He couldn't help it.

He had just run into his Uncle Bo. Bo had spent some time in Pine Valley, and couldn't be sure, but was almost positive charges weren't going to be brought against Kelly. Charges definitely wouldn't be brought against him.

He didn't know whether to marvel bitterly about how Kelly got out of doing something so reprehensible scott free yet again, or be relieved. He knew she would never be able to handle jail- she was too fragile for that.

But still. Didn't she deserve something for what she did to him, to Babe Carey, to JR Chandler, to Bianca Montgomery? Okay, she wasn't the one who stole Miranda Montgomery, but she set the whole thing in motion, that was for sure.

Shouldn't there be some consequences?

-----------------------------

Duke Buchanan entered the living room of his Great-Grandfather's mansion, desperately wanting a shower. He had just spent the morning at the stables, riding his horse, Buttercup (he hadn't named her). It had been a nice time, but now all he could think of was soap, hot water, and a good nap.

"Hey there Duke," came a gruff voice. "How's the mare?"

"She's okay Grandpa," he told Asa. "Still rides perfectly."

"That's good," Asa said. "You seen your dad around?"

"I think he's at the office," Duke told him.

"Good," Asa replied. "At least someone around here knows how to take care of their family."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Duke asked.

"It means your Pa was duped by that she-devil Cramer woman," Asa told him snidely. "And you're too busy trying to bed her cousin and kissing her ass to see what a terror that family is."

"First of all Grandpa," Duke told him, seething, "Do not insult Adriana again. Secondly, Kelly was just as much a victim as Dad was."

"Oh bull," Asa roared. "I know a con when I see one Duke Buchanan. And that woman is a-"

"Yeah Grandpa," Duke interrupted, "you are a master manipulator, I'll give you that. But it doesn't mean Kelly is."

"For Christ's sake, Duke, she lied about who the baby's pa was, she lied about who the baby's mother was!" Asa yelled. "And you don't have any sympathy for your pa?"

"Of course I feel bad, but I don't see why dad has to treat her so badly," Duke whined.

"That's it," Asa roared. "Pack your bags. Maybe that coven of she-devils will take you in, I don't care. Or try your Grandma, it doesn't matter. All I know is, I want you out."

"You're kicking me out?" Duke asked, in disbelief.

"Absolutely," Asa replied. "Until you learn the meaning of the word Buchanan, you're not wanted here."

---------------------

Viki placed the tea set on the coffee table, right between the sandwich platter and the dessert tray. She then sat down on the couch, facing her girls.

"Mom this looks delicious," Jess cooed. "You didn't have to do all this."

"Yeah, tuna fish and lemonade would have been fine," Natalie added.

"Girls, it wasn't a trouble at all," she told them. "Besides it's been so long since we had a girl's day. I feel like I haven't seen you at all."

"Yeah, well I'd be happy to have them whenever you want," Natalie told her, grabbing a sandwich.

"So tell me, what's going on in your lives?" Viki asked.

"Um, well I finished my piece for the Banner yesterday," Jess told her. "And Mark said it was good, and that they could use it in the next edition."

"That's fabulous," Viki told her daughter. "Jessie, I'm so proud of you."

"Me too," Natalie said, smiling at her sister.

"How about you honey? How's work?"

"it's same as ever," Natalie said, dryly. "But its not forever."

"Have you thought about what you _do_ want to do?" Viki asked.

"Yeah, actually," Nat said. "I've been thinking about going back to school actually. I was talking with Kevin, and he told me there was always a place for me at BE, and I mean, I don't know if I necessarily want to go into business, but there's so many subsidiaries, that I'd be able to find something that suits me, right?"

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you've decided to go back," Viki told her. "Especially with Cristian having such an unstable job as far as income goes, it's very important for you guys to be settled. I mean, obviously the family would always help you, but I think its important for a young couple to stand on their own."

Nat looked down. "Yeah, Cristian."

"What's wrong, darling?" Viki asked.

"We got in this huge fight," Nat told them. "We've been getting into a lot of them. Ever since he came back, I just, it's like I don't know him."

"Well, honey, he went through a huge trauma," Viki told her. "Of course he's different."

"I don't know," Nat said. "Did he tell you anything, Jess?"

Jess jerked her head up. "What?"

"Cris said he talked to you," Natalie told her. "Did anything seem off?"

Jess thought back to her conversation with Antonio. She needed more time, more proof. "No, not really."

"Oh," Nat sighed, pouting. She had been hoping for something to give her hope.

"Natalie, honey, just give it time," her mother advised her. "If in awhile, you really can't see your marriage working, then you have to do what's best for you. But for now, don't give up on love."

"I won't mom," Nat told her, smiling. "I promise."

"And what about you, Jessie?" Viki asked. "Anything we should know about?"

Jess snorted derisively. "God, no."

"No Antonio?" Viki asked. "I saw how he looked at you at dinner the other day."

"Antonio and I are over," Jess declared.

"You mean it?" Nat asked. Jess nodded. "Thank God!"

"Natalie!" Viki cried.

"I'm sorry mom," she started. "But he didn't treat Jess the way she deserved to be treated. He didn't respect her career, and he didn't respect her abilities to make her own decisions, and he treated her like some sort of prize to be won, like a trophy. That's not love. He has a horrible temper and gets angry all the time, and I'm just glad Jess is gonna find herself one of the nice guys now."

"Thanks Nat," Jess said, giving her sister a grateful smile. It had taken her a long time to see her relationship with Antonio was emotionally abusive, but after the Tico and Sonia mess, she knew she could never be with him. She'd never want to.

"Well all I want is for my girls to be happy," Viki told them. "And my boys too of course."

"Yeah," Jess agreed with her. "Though I suppose it'll be a long time before Kevin's happy again."

"He will be," Viki declared. "It'll take time, but with sisters like you two, I know he'll be just fine." Nat and Jess each reached for their mother's hands, and the three sat in silence for a moment, enjoying each other's company, and content with knowing they were part of a family who actually cared.


	10. Chapter 10

Jessica Buchanan sipped her coffee, and read today's issue of the Banner. She beamed with pride when she saw her byline. Things were finally going right for her. She had been glad to get out of her house this morning- it was certainly a zoo, with all the moving and shuffling going on. She couldn't believe Natalie had slept through it.

"Jessica, I'm so glad you could meet me," Evangeline said, sitting down across from her.

"Of course," she replied. "Besides, I don't have to be in to work for another hour, and I love breakfast at the Palace."

"Well this is a bit of a business meeting," Evangeline told her.

"Even better," Jess told her. "Grandpa always said there's nothing better than a good write-off. So what's up?"

"Jamie's custody case," Evangeline said.

"Oh," Jess' face dropped. "I'm sorry Evangeline, I don't think I can testify for Antonio."

"RJ's my client," Evangeline told her. Jess looked at her in surprise. "Not you too," Evangeline sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, no, I'm not judging," Jess told her.

"Would you consider testifying for me?" Evangeline asked.

"About what?" Jess asked.

"About Antonio's behavior when he found out he was a Santi," she told her. "About Antonio giving Jamie to RJ instead of say, Carlotta."

"I don't think I can do that," Jess told her. "I'm sorry. But there's a difference between getting Antonio out of my life and ruining his."

"I understand," Evangeline sighed. "I just wish I could find someone without a history of hating Antonio to help me out. Carlotta obviously won't do it." Jess sat there thoughtful for a second.

"I don't know if I should say this," she told her. "I could be ruining their marriage."

"What? Jessica, what? You have to tell me," Evangeline insisted.

"But she'd probably volunteer for this," Jess said, almost to herself.

"Who?" Evangeline asked.

"Antonio's sister-in-law," Jess said. "Natalie Buchanan Vega. I bet she'd do it."

"She's perfect," Evangeline agreed. "But me and Natalie?"

"Stranger things have happened," Jess mused. "You guys got a long way to go before you're the next Viki and Dorian, believe me."

-------------------

Ding dong.

Viki went into the foyer, and opened her door.

"Todd!" she cried, enveloping him in a giant hug. He hugged her back.

"Hey Sister," he said, holding her close.

"Oh Todd, I was so worried," Viki gushed, finally releasing him. "I'm so glad you're home." She finally noticed Starr. "Oh and Starr, what a nice surprise."

"Yeah," Todd told her, "Shorty over here hasn't left my side since I got back."

"I have too," Starr whined. Todd swatted her affectionately on the head.

"Well I'm sure Starr wouldn't mind leaving you with me," Viki said. "Adriana's here somewhere helping Duke move in, and I can think of a hundred ways Starr can have fun with that. I'm sure she can think of a thousand."

"You want me to move stuff?" Starr asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't think something that mundane up," Viki told her. "Natalie's upstairs though, and she loves a good practical joke. I'm sure between the two of you-"

"Later dad," Starr interrupted, running up the stairs. Viki chuckled.

"Now that you got rid of the kid, what do you want?" Todd asked. Viki led him to the couch.

"Was it awful?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he told her stiffly.

"You should," she insisted.

"So why didn't you come over the other night?" Todd asked, changing the subject. "Jess came by, but you were conspicuously absent."

"I had some things to discuss with Kevin," Viki told him.

"Golden boy having mommy issues?" Todd asked.

"Stop that Todd," Viki remonstrated. "Please, PLEASE do not goad Kevin anymore. He's been through enough."

"Yeah, Blair told me they finally told the truth," Todd said. "I tell you what. I won't promise not to fight with him, but I will promise not to go looking for a fight."

"Are you serious about this?" Viki asked.

"For awhile," he told her. "For now, the only one I want to pick fights with is Margaret Cochrane."

"Oh believe me," Viki said, "that woman will certainly know what it means to mess with our family."

----------------

"Well Cassie's doing well," Dorian informed her girls, hanging up the phone. "She's going to try to visit soon she says."

"Well that's good news," Blair declared, sipping her mimosa. Kelly sat across from her, in the family's living room. Dorian had invited the Cramer coven over for brunch. Blair and Kelly had happily accepted. Starr couldn't make it- she refused to leave her dad's side. Adriana had been planning on coming, but Blair couldn't help but notice her conspicuous absence. "Where's Adriana?"

"Oh," Dorian gushed. "She was supposed to be here, but that horrible Asa Buchanan kicked that despicable boyfriend of hers out of his house, so she's helping him move his stuff into Llanfair."

"Asa kicked Duke out?" Kelly questioned, an astonished look on her face. "I wonder why."

"Darling, trying to figure out what goes on in Asa Buchanan's head is like trying to figure out what's going on in Viki's head. Or _who's_ going on in Viki's head," she added.

"Dorian!" Kelly chastised her. Dorian looked at Blair.

"I'm with Kelly on this one," she told her Aunt. Dorian huffed, and than sipped her drink.

"I wonder _what_ is taking so long," she complained. "It's just fruit and waffles and eggs benedict."

"Have _you_ ever made eggs benedict?" Kelly asked.

"No," Dorian said.

"Are we sure we should be trusting David Vickers to make our food?" Blair asked.

"Oh honey, it'll be fine," Dorian told her.

"It's just David," Kelly remarked. The three looked at each other for a moment.

"Let's go," Dorian told them. The three got up, and went to go into the kitchen. They got as far as the foyer, when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other.

Kelly shook her head. "No way. Not again."

Blair sighed. "I don't even live here," she grumbled, walking to the door. She opened it.

"Bo!" Dorian cried. "How delightful to see you. Please come in." She ushered him inside and into the living room. "Do you care for some breakfast? David's cooking."

"David Vickers?" he asked dubiously. Dorian nodded vigorously. "No thanks Dorian." She nodded again.

"What brings you here, Bo?" Blair asked.

"Official business," he replied. "But by the way Blair, I heard about Todd. Matthew said Starr was actually smiling the other day. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Bo," she replied. "And yeah, seeing my little girl smile made it all worth it."

"Well whatever I think of Manning," Bo told her, "I know he'd never leave you or your kids willingly." Blair smiled.

"So Bo," Dorian interrupted, "what's this official business?"

"It's actually with you Kelly," Bo told her. "Do you want to talk privately-"

"Honestly Bo, you know we'd just listen from the other side of the door," Dorian told him impatiently. "Just get on with it." She took Kelly's hand, and Blair held the other. Kelly nodded at Bo.

"Well, I talked to Babe Carey," he started grimly.

"Don't you mean Babe-stealer Carey?" Blair asked derisively.

"Yes well, she told me that Paul Cramer told her that he stole Ace without your knowledge. And when you did find out Babe was the mother, you let Ace go without a fight," he explained. "And seeing as how your brother's dead, the D.A. has decided not to press charges against you."

"Oh," Dorian gushed. "That's fabulous news, Bo. Please, you must stay for brunch."

"I think I'll pass," he told her. "Wouldn't want to risk my health. Perhaps you three should think of going to the Palace for brunch. Anyway, I have to go. It's technically my day off, and Matthew has a soccer game."

"Well good luck to him then," Dorian told him.

"Thanks Bo," Kelly told him. He gave her a sympathetic smile, and left.

"Kelly, this is wonderful!" Dorian cried.

"Yeah, wonderful," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked.

"What have I done?" Kelly whispered, before heading up to her room in a daze.


	11. Chapter 11

Dorian Lord tapped her foot, waiting for someone to finally acknowledge her. Dorian was not a patient woman- someone certainly would hear about this. Surely Renee could afford better employees.

"Ms. Lord," a girl said, "I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting."

"Yes, well," Dorian sniffed, "I'm not really looking for apologies."

"What can I do for you?" the girl asked, brushing aside Dorian's snide comment.

"I would like a room for tonight," she told the girl.

"Okay," she said, typing at the computer, "any particular room?"

"The honeymoon suite," Dorian said. The girl eyed her. Dorian raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, that suite is available," the girl told her.

"Perfect," Dorian exclaimed. "We'll be here at seven. Have champagne and strawberries ready, will you?" Then she turned to leave. She needed to pick out the perfect outfit.

"Eloping Dorian?" a voice behind her asked. She froze. She knew that voice.

"Viki," she greeted frostily, turning around.

"I would think you would want a lavish wedding," Viki commented.

"I do," Dorian retorted. "We're not eloping."

"Then why the honeymoon suite?"

"Why not have the best when it's available?" Dorian asked her. Viki nodded, as if in agreement. "You know Viki, you have a lot of nerve talking to me after all your family has done to mine."

"All my family has done?" Viki asked in disbelief.

"Yes, your horrible son keeps tormenting my Kelly," Dorian told her.

"Do _not_ insult Kevin, Dorian," Viki snapped. "Not today, not to me." Dorian was taken aback. Viki had never looked so fierce. "I thought you were on Kelly's side?" she asked suspiciously.

Viki sighed. "Can't I be on both their sides? Why do there have to be sides anyway?"

"Yes well, between what Kelly's going through, and what your despicable brother did to Blair-"

"Oh yes," Viki snarked," remind me to chastise Todd later for getting kidnapped."

"Yes, well my niece and her daughter went through a terrible ordeal," Dorian snapped.

"So did my brother," Viki said, through clenched teeth. "And in case you've forgotten, Starr is my niece as well. Which is actually why I came over here to speak with you."

"Starr?" Dorian asked.

"Yes, she and Todd stopped by yesterday," Viki told her. "And she does not seem to be handling the kidnapping well at all."

"Well of course not," Dorian told her. "For some unfathomable reason, she loves that brother of yours."

"Yes," Viki said. "And I just thought it might be nice, if her family could get along for a little bit. Have a dinner together sometime. Getting Kevin and Kelly in the same room civilly might be hard right now, but I'm sure the rest of us, you and Todd included, could manage it."

"Of course I can manage it," Dorian told her.

"Good," Viki said. "I've talked to Blair, and she's all for it. If you could mention it to Adriana and Kelly, that would be appreciated."

"Sure," Dorian said.

"You better go," Viki remarked. "Tonight's a big night."

Dorian grinned. "Yes, it is."

----------------------------

"Mom! Mom!" Starr cried, racing down the stairs of the penthouse.

"Starr, baby what is it?" Blair asked, rushing out of the kitchen to meet her.

"Where's dad?" Starr asked frantically. "I can't find him anywhere! I checked your room and the bathroom and his office and-"

"Starr honey," Blair shushed her, enveloping her in a hug, "your daddy's fine. He wanted to go to the office today. Something about The Sun becoming too nice in his absence."

"Are you sure?" Starr whispered, tears in her eyes. Blair brushed them away.

"Yeah baby, I'm sure," Blair told her, leading Starr over to the couch. "We can call him if you want."

"No way," Starr declared. "I'm not a little kid."

"I know honey," Blair said. "But you have to know this Starr- your daddy is not goin anywhere ever again. Even if he wanted to, which he doesn't. And you know why?"

"Because we're Cramer Women?" Starr answered.

"That's right," Blair told her. "And Cramer women always get what they want."

"What about Ace?" Starr asked.

"What about him?" Blair asked delicately.

"I read the paper mom," Starr told her. "Kelly stole Ace. And she had to give him back."

"It's complicated Starr," Blair told her.

"Kelly stole Ace just like Margaret stole dad," Starr fumed. "How could she do that?"

"It wasn't exactly the same," Blair told her. "Margaret's a crazy, dangerous psycho who was trying to hurt us. Kelly was mourning the loss of her baby, and honestly didn't know Ace was stolen. And she did the right thing in the end. She gave him back."

"I guess," Starr muttered.

"Besides honey," Blair said. "Kelly's hurting right now. So we gotta stand by her." Starr nodded.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Yeah baby?"

"I think maybe Jack wants to call dad," she told her. Blair squeezed Starr tight, and reached for the phone.

------------------------------

Kelly peered inside Capricorn before heading inside. She _really_ needed a drink, and she was tired of Dorian fawning all over her. She needed space. She went up to the bar.

"Martini," she ordered. The bartender nodded, and made her drink. She started to gulp it down.

"You're really going at it," the man next to her said. She looked over. Kevin. How had she not noticed him?

"Hi," she said delicately. He downed his shot, and motioned for another one.

"That's all you can say to me?" Kevin asked her.

"What am I supposed to say?" Kelly whispered.

"I don't know," Kevin told her. "I guess you could gloat."

"About what?" she asked, a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Getting away with murder," Kevin told her. "Well, I guess that's a little strong. But wait no- here I am mourning two kids because of you, so maybe murder is the perfect word."

"Shut up," Kelly warned him. Kevin laughed bitterly.

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore," he told her. "So how'd you do it? Did you pay off that baby stealing slut? Or maybe she just recognized herself in you, and felt bad?"

"Shut up," Kelly whispered. "You're drunk."

"Yeah I am," Kevin roared. "But that's not why I'm saying these things. Precious princess Kelly here has to learn some hard truths."

"Don't," she begged.

"You ruined my life," he retorted. "You don't get a say in this conversation. You are a spoiled brat. You've gotten everything you've ever wanted. You're Dorian's favorite. You get away with horrible things, and people think you are some kind of saint. I don't understand how you people do it. You and Manning and- how do people not see through you?"

"You comparing me to Todd?" Kelly asked.

"No," Kevin told her. "You're worse than Todd. Because he at least doesn't pretend his nefarious deeds are for noble purposes like love or morality. He embraces the fact that he's a selfish, amoral criminal."

"Please Kevin," Kelly whispered.

"No," he told her. "You are not getting out of this. You are a horrible bitch! And you deserve for someone to finally tell you that. Because you have caused more pain in so many people's lives than-"

"You think I don't know that?" Kelly screamed. "You think I don't hate myself more than you do? More than everyone? Because I do Kevin! I hate me! And I wish I could be anyone else right now, but I can't! You think I don't know how terrible I am?"

Kevin stared at her. "I really don't think you do." He paused. "I hate you. You've ruined me. I will never forgive you." He threw some money on the bar, and turned to walk away. He stopped suddenly, and whipped around, when he heard a thud.

"Kelly!" Kevin cried, looking down at her. He ran towards her, and kneeled beside her unconscious body. He looked up. "Someone call 911!"


	12. Chapter 12

"RJ, its me," Evangeline said, talking into her cell phone. "Listen, I'm following up on a lead for your case, and if all turns out as I hope it will, we will have gained a HUGE witness. I'll call you later." She hung up her phone, and stared at the door to Rodi's. Natalie was obviously on a break, seated at a table, doing what appeared to be filling out paperwork. She sighed. It was now or never.

"Natalie?" she asked. Nat looked up, surprised to see Evangeline.

"Hey Evangeline," she said, "Um, I'm on a break, but Kathy can help you out."

"I'm actually here to see you," Evangeline said. "May I sit down?"

"Um sure," Nat replied, moving some of her papers.

"What are those?" Evangeline asked conversationally.

"Application papers for LU," Nat told her. "I figure it's time for me to go back, do something with my life."

"Good for you." Nat searched her voice for condescension, but Evangeline sounded sincere.

"So what's up?"

"Well I had a meeting with your sister the other day," Evangeline told her. "I wanted to know if she was willing to testify on RJ's behalf."

"About her relationship with Antonio?" Nat asked, confused.

"Well more like, Antonio's relationship with his daughter and RJ," Evangeline explained. "Basically I just wanted it out there, that Antonio hates RJ, but left his daughter in RJ's care. While no harm came to Jamie, because RJ is an excellent caregiver-"

"It still depicts Antonio as unbalanced," Nat finished.

"Exactly."

"So what do you need me for?"

"Well Jessica didn't seem comfortable with doing it herself," Evangeline told her. "But she mentioned that you might be willing to do it. And seeing as how you are technically his family, your testimony could go a long way."

"Oh wow," Nat said. "Um can I think about it? I mean, I would totally do it, but he is Cristian's brother, and I don't want to hurt my marriage."

"I understand," Evangeline said. "Can you call me when you've talked to him?"

"Definitely," Nat nodded.

"And don't feel obligated Natalie," Evangeline told her. "I mean, obviously I want you to do this, but I don't want to jeopardize your marriage for this."

"I wouldn't go after John if Cris and I broke up, Evangeline," Nat said quietly.

"Oh no," she exclaimed, a bit flustered. "I didn't mean you would! I mean, things with me and John are so precarious anyway, but-"

"What happened?" Nat asked. Evangeline searched her voice for a hint of gloating, but Natalie seemed sincere.

"This trial," Evangeline sighed. "I mean, you would think he of all people would understand putting work before personal relationships."

"Yeah," Nat laughed. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure everything will turn out how it's supposed to. And just know, that even if I wind up not doing this trial thing, I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks, Natalie," Evangeline whispered. "It's nice to have some confirmation that I did the right thing."

"You did."

"I better go," Evangeline said, getting up. "I have to meet with a client." She turned to walk away, but turned back. "You know Natalie, this was nice. I hope we can become friends, or… something. I mean you're happily married, John and I are- whatever we are, I don't see why we can't become-"

Nat smiled at her. "That'd be nice."

------------------------------------

"So can I ask you why we're eating hot dogs in the park instead of a real meal?" John asked.

"Well we can't go to the diner," Antonio explained, "seeing as my brother's usually there and is likely to attack you on sight. We can't go to Rodi's since Natalie's probably there and is likely to attack me. Would you like to go to one of RJ's places? Or maybe you'd feel more comfortable at the Palace?"

"Point taken," John said. "So why's Natalie likely to attack you?"

"Who knows?" Antonio sighed. "The girl's a little nuts." John was silent. "So are you talking to Evangeline?"

"Not really," John told him.

"You don't have to hate her on my account, John," Antonio said.

"That's not what I'm doing," John insisted. "I mean, yes, I think she was wrong, but it's more than that. I just- she wants too much from me."

"Too much?"

"Yeah," John said. "And she deserves it. But I can't give it to her. I wish I could, I want to-"

"No, you don't," Antonio told him.

"What?"

"Look John," Antonio said, "I'm probably not the guy to go to for relationship advice. But the way I see it is, if you really wanted Evangeline, it wouldn't matter to you what you had to sacrifice for her, because you wouldn't consider it a sacrifice."

"Antonio-"

"What's goin on here?" someone asked. Antonio and John turned.

"Cris," Antonio greeted his brother. "What're you doing here?"

"Going for a run," Cris told him. "Am I allowed to do that?"

"Of course," Antonio said. "How've you been?"

"Just great," Cris said bitterly.

"Cristian-" John started.

"Was I talking to you?" Cris asked rudely.

"Okay Cristian, that's enough," Antonio said harshly. "I understand you're pissed, and rightfully so. But even if John hadn't gotten you and Natalie involved in that sting, you woulda been killed or worse. Because of me. Because of my family. So you want to be pissed at someone, be pissed at me. Come on, let's go. You and me."

"I'm not going to fight you Antonio," Cristian told him.

"Why not?" Antonio asked. "Come on, Cris!" He pushed Cristian a little. John looked on bewildered. Cristian turned around. Antonio grabbed him by the shoulder, as if to keep him from leaving. John watched as Cris' whole body went rigid, and he turned and attacked Antonio. It's like something in him snapped, something in him was triggered. And to John's amazement, Antonio was fighting back just as much. John shook his head, then went over to them to separate them. It took awhile, but finally they did, walking off in separate directions.

"Christ," John muttered. Those Vega boys sure did have their anger management issues.

-----------------------------------

"I just want to see her," Kevin whispered. Larry Wolek shook his head.

"I know Kevin," he said. "I'm sorry. I wish I could let you in, but it's immediate family only and Dorian has given specific instructions to keep you away."

"But she's my-" Kevin started to exclaim. "Ex-wife," he finished, dejectedly. Larry put a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Kevin?"

"Blair," Kevin said, smiling a bit. "How is she?"

"She's not good Kevin," Blair told him, biting her lip. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Kevin explained, shaking his head. "We were fighting, and I guess she was getting more and more agitated, and then I turned around, and she had fallen. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah," Blair nodded. "Kevin she's catatonic. She can't even speak. I don't even think she recognizes us. Dorian says she had some sort of mental break. Like, too much stress or something. And her mind's took it out on her physically or whatever, so she collapsed."

"So physically she's okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh god, Blair," Kevin cried. "Did I do this? Did I do this to her? I was yelling at her, maybe she couldn't handle it, maybe-"

'Kevin, no," Blair said, hugging him. "You couldn't possibly have done this. Okay, Kelly's been unstable for awhile now. Ever since Bo told her she was guilt free, I think her mind has been unable to take it. I think she's punishing herself because the law isn't. You didn't cause this. She did."

"I just wanna see her," Kevin whispered.

"No," Blair told him. "Not like this you don't. _Believe me._"


	13. Chapter 13

a/n: About the Nat/Evangeline bonding. I too, could hardly stomach that scene, because the show's incarnation of Evangeline annoys me SO MUCH. However, I also can't stand the fact that the two characters could go through being kidnapped and almost dying together, and weren't able to put aside differences. Of course, the killing club murders didn't happen in my story, but I still feel as though Evangeline, a grown woman, and Nat (as I knew her before they made her a simpering jerk) could put aside differences to be civil/nice to each other. So I decided to write that scene. And now onto the scene…

"Hey John, what are you doing here?" Natalie asked, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"There was a rape on campus last night," John said seriously. "We checked out the crime scene, and I was just grabbing a cup of coffee before heading back to work."

"Oh god," Natalie exclaimed. "Is she ok? Do you think you'll find this creep?"

"I'll find him," John said. "How about you? What brings you to Llanview U?"

"I just wanted to bring my application in person," she explained, a smile creeping onto her lips. "It should be fine, I mean, I did well here when I first went. I just have to finish up a semester or two."

"That's great, good for you," John told her.

"Yeah, it's a little scary," she told him. "Growing up."

"Can't be a pool shark forever," he said, matter of factly, a smile playing on his lips. She laughed.

"I wish."

"So uh, how's Cristian?" he asked, after a bit of a pause. Natalie stiffened.

"Okay I guess," she told him. "He seems to be adjusting well."

"Listen Natalie, I don't know if this is really my place…" he trailed off.

"John, what is it?" she asked. "Come on McBain, I can take it."

"Have you seen Cris since yesterday?"

"No, he got home late, and then he usually wakes up early to help his mom out at the diner," she explained. "Why? Did something happen yesterday? Did you two fight or something?"

"Not me and Cristian," John said, shaking his head. "He fought with Antonio though."

"What?" Nat asked sharply. "But Cristian loves Antonio. He rarely ever fights with anyone. He's too-"

"Is Cristian seeing anyone? " John asked.

"Like a psychiatrist?" Natalie asked. "No, he refuses to."

"I think he should see someone," John told her.

"Based on one fight?" she asked incredulously.

"It's how it happened," John told her. "Antonio was goading Cris-"

"Why?"

"I think he wanted Cris to take out his frustrations on him," John explained. Nat sighed.

"Boys," she muttered.

"And Cris was walking away from it," John kept explaining. "But then Antonio touched his shoulder and it was like something snapped inside him, and he just attacked Antonio. It was like he was a savage."

"oh my god," Natalie whispered. "Was Antonio fighting?"

"Yeah," John said grimly. "He has his own issues, I guess. But it was like Cristian was in a trance, like he was in the past."

"God knows what those animals did to him," Natalie whispered.

"Exactly," John said. "Just, just try to get him to talk about it? With someone?"

"Yeah, yeah-"

"Because if he-" John broke off.

"I'll be fine," Nat told him, giving him a small smile, and patting his hand. "Thanks for telling me. I better go."

"Bye Natalie."

--------------------------------------

Dorian and Blair stared at Kelly. Blair was seated in the chair next to her bed, Dorian at her bedside.

"Is this what it was like for you, Dorian?" Blair asked. "With our mothers?"

"No," Dorian said, tears in her eyes. "This is worse. I promised myself, promised myself, you girls wouldn't be cursed like me and my sisters. I did everything I could to protect her and it still wasn't enough."

"This isn't your fault, Dorian," Blair told her. "No more than Cassie's breakdown was."

"Yes," Dorian said stiffly. "Both were Kevin Buchanan's fault."

"Oh come on, Dorian," Blair whined. "Kevin Buchanan can not cause two women to go crazy. No Buchanan is that powerful."

"Oh I will blame whoever I please, Blair," Dorian yelled.

"Dorian," Blair said again warningly.

"Stop it Blair! We should not fight in front of her!" Dorian yelled. Blair stood.

"Why not?" she screamed. "It's what we do! Maybe she'll get jealous and WAKE UP!" Blair walked over to Kelly. "Come on Kelly! Stop being such an overdramatic princess and wake up! Speak! Say anything! Insult my shoes."

"oh darling," Dorian whispered, touching Blair's arm. "She couldn't insult your shoes. They're fabulous."

"Aren't they?" Blair grinned. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm making things worse."

"No, Blair, never," Dorian told her. "Don't ever apologize."

"I just, I feel so helpless," she whispered. "So weak."

"You're not," Dorian told her. "You are a Cramer Woman. And you, one day, you are going to be the one to hold this family together. That much I know."

"Oh yeah right Dorian," Blair said sarcastically, "like you're ever goin anywhere."

The door opened.

"Starr, baby, what are you doing in here?" Blair asked.

"I just wanted to see her," Starr whispered. She peered at Kelly's bed. "Her eyes are open."

"That's because she's not in a coma," Dorian told her.

"Yeah, well it's creepy," Starr noted.

"_You_ are creeped out?" Dorian asked, incredulously.

"Don't spread it around," Starr warned her. Dorian smiled at the girl.

"So what now?" Blair asked. Dorian sighed.

"I'm sending her to a special clinic in London," Dorian explained. "They have done extraordinary things with people in her condition. Some have recovered in mere months." Her voice broke at her last words. Blair leapt to Dorian's side, and hugged her. She motioned for Starr to join her. Starr gave her a look. Blair gave her one right back. Starr walked slowly towards them, and was slowly enveloped in their hug.

----------------------

"Hey Jess," Kevin greeted his little sister, plopping himself on the couch next to her. "How's life?"

"Kevin," Jess smiled, "it's good to see you coming around here more often." She sat up.

"Yeah well, my sisters are here, my mom's here, my brother's here," Kevin replied. "Things are definitely better."

"Not all things," Jess said, a gloomy look crossing her face. She stared at Kevin searchingly. He looked down.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing I can do about that," Kevin told her. "Dorian won't let me see Kelly- there are bodyguards and everything."

"I'm sorry," she said. "Do you- do you still love her?" Kevin looked away. He sucked in a breath, then let it out in one puff.

"There's a loaded question," he remarked. "I don't think I'll ever not love her. Forgiving her is another thing, but loving her- that I'll probably always do."

"So what about hating her?"

"Do we have to get into this Jess?" Kevin asked.

"No," she told him. "But I think it'll help you."

"I hate her too," Kevin supplied. "I hate her, I love her, everything I feel for her, good and bad, it's just too much. And how- how can you hate someone who's barely alive? I can't see her, and it's all I want to do. And I don't know if I saw her, if I would want to spit in her face or kiss her, but the fact that I can't?" His voice broke. "I don't know what to do with that." Jess rubbed Kevin's arm, bringing him in for a hug.

"She's gonna get better Kev," Jess whispered. "She's gonna heal. And so are you. I promise."

"Yeah," Kevin said, breaking away from her embrace, and getting up from the couch. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's talk about you. What's up with you?"

"Evangeline asked me to testify against Antonio," she told him quietly.

"What'd you say?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"Because you think he's a good father?" Kevin asked.

"I know he loves Jamie," Jess told him. "I know that he does. But I just- I think Jamie might be better off with RJ for now. Until Antonio can figure out his stuff."

"His stuff?"

"He expects our love to save him," she told him quietly. "But love can't save anyone. You have to save yourself. And I can't be with him anymore. It hurts too much."

"Hurts too much, how?"

"He hurts me," she told him. Kevin looked at her sharply. "Not like that, not physically," she told him. "But he has anger issues. And our relationship was so codependent. It wasn't healthy. I need someone who wants me to be able to stand on my own, not someone who sees me as half of a couple."

"Good for you, Jess," Kevin told her.

"I did something though," she told him.

"Did something?"

"I told Evangeline Natalie would want to testify for RJ," Jess told him, in a low voice. "And she would! But I think if she did it might ruin her marriage."

"So tell her not to do it," Kevin said.

"But someone has to!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Jess, why don't you want to testify?" Kevin asked. She paused for a bit.

"I don't want it to seem like I'm lashing out," she finally said.

"Would it be that?" Kevin asked. "Or would you really believe what you would be saying?"

"I would believe it," Jess told him. "But maybe it would be a little revenge."

"If you believe it, what do your reasons matter?" Kevin asked.

"Believe what?" Kevin and Jess looked up.

"Natalie," Kevin greeted her, "how did it go at the university?"

"Fine," Nat replied, a bit despondent.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing," Nat replied, sitting next to Jess. "Just, I saw John and he gave me some news."

"Bad news?"

"You could say that," Nat told them sarcastically. "Cristian- Cristian needs my help more than ever." Jess looked up at her, thoughtfully.

"You're not testifying Natalie," Jess told her.

"What?" Nat asked, obviously thrown. "What do you mean?"

"At Jamie's trial," Jess told her. "You're not testifying. I am." She said it with such resolution, all Nat could do was hug her. Kevin looked at his sisters, the three sitting there in gloomy silence, all dreading their future.

"Hey guys, why so glum?" Joey asked, whistling as he entered the room. "You'd think someone died."

"Haha Joey," Jess snarked.

"Come on, let's do something fun," Joey said. "Let's play monopoly."

"Monopoly?" Jess asked. 'Joey, monopoly is the most not fun game in the world. Everyone knows that."

"You just say that because you never win," Kevin told her, as Joey got the game out of the game closet. Kevin loosened his tie.

"Yeah, and you always do," Jess said resentfully.

"Well I _do_ run a multibillion dollar corporation," Kevin said, mock cockily.

"Yeah well, don't worry Jess," Nat said, smiling, "He won't win this time. You've obviously never played with a street rat from A.C. I so rock at this game."

"I'm the car," Jess piped up.

"I'm the weird thing that rolls around," Nat mocked her. Joey started to set up the game, and the four played what could probably be considered the longest game of monopoly ever- it was also the most enjoyable.


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: the starr/asa stuff is really extraneous, but I used to love Asa/Starr scenes, so I wrote one in.

Jessica Buchanan fiddled with the bracelet around her wrist. Her father had given it to her on her sixteenth birthday. She hoped it would help her to gain strength for what she had to do today. For what she had to do to Antonio.

"Hey Jess."

"Cristian," she said, smiling a forced smile, as she turned around. He wasn't smiling back. "You're mad at me."

"You're helping RJ," he stated.

"It's something I need to do for me Cristian," she told him. "Can't you understand that? Can't this not affect us?"

"He's my brother," Cris told her.

"Yeah, and I'm your oldest friend," she informed him. "Our relationship has nothing to do with your brother or my sister. I would hope that we-" She broke off. Cristian wasn't looking at her anymore. He seemed to be lost in his own world.

"Cris, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me that," she spat at him. "I know you better than anyone. And I don't know that look. I've never seen that look before. So tell me what's going on." He looked into her pleading eyes. Maybe he could trust her.

"Jessica," he said lowly, pulling her into an empty corner of the courthouse hallway, "what if I don't know you?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"What if I'm not Cristian?" he asked.

"Cris what are you saying?"

"I mean, I don't remember you, or Natalie or Antonio or anyone. I recognize your faces and know some basic facts, but I don't have any memories. I remember you like I remember the civil war or math or something- it's like I've been taught to know you. What if I'm like, a clone or something? What if I'm not Cristian? And if I am Cristian, why the hell can't I remember anything?"

She searched his eyes. He looked at her, scared and helpless. "Cristian," she said slowly. "That's-"

"Ridiculous?"

"You're Cristian," she told him. "I know it. When I look into your eyes, I see you. You can't hide an artist's soul." Now it all made sense. Why she thought he seemed wrong. Because he came back wrong.

"Well then why don't I feel like Cristian?"

"I don't know. Have you told Natalie this?"

"No."

"Cris, she's your wife."

"And she's glad I'm back. I don't want to hurt her. You can't tell her Jess. Promise me."

"No, she's my-"

"Promise me and I won't hate you for Antonio."

She bit her bottom lip. "On one more condition."

"What?"

"You let me help you. You let me and psychiatrists help you remember. You try to fix yourself so my sister can have her husband back. And whenwe figure this out, you tell her everything."

He stared at her. He nodded.

"We better get inside, Jess. It'll be starting soon."

----------------------------------------

"Not going to the hearing?" Joey asked.

"Nope," Kevin replied. "Jess and I discussed it. I support her, but I can't support RJ. And that's what it would look like."

"Plus…" Joey trailed off. Kevin looked at him.

"Antonio's Jamie's father," Kevin finished the sentence. "I understand what he's going through. I may not like the guy, but I get it."

"You okay, Kev?" Joey asked sitting down across from him at the kitchen table. Kevin snorted.

"No, Dorian shipped Kelly off somewhere. I can't find her." Joey looked down. "I'm sorry Joey. I shouldn't talk about this stuff with you."

"No," Joey said. "I'm your brother. Who else would you go to?"

"But still," Kevin said. He paused, comtemplating if they should do _this_ now. Fuck it, why not? "Do you hate me?" Joey smirked.

"Kelly asked me that same thing," Joey told him. "If I hated her, if I hated you, how I could hate one of you more than the other. How I could still blame her after all these years."

"What did you say?" Kevin asked quietly, a bit afraid of the answer.

"I'll probably never forgive it, never really understand it. In truth a part of me will always hate you both a little for it. It's why I gave up the church. I didn't feel right preaching forgiveness when I couldn't do it."

"So you and me? We'll never be okay?"

"We already are Kev," Joey told him. "You're my brother. You looked out for me, ever since I was a little kid. We'll always be okay, no matter what."

Kevin nodded.

"Besides, I understand the allure of Kelly Cramer," Joey told him, "more than anyone."

Kevin allowed himself a small smile. "And look where that's gotten us." They were silent for a bit. "So you gave up the church, eh?"

"Yup."

"Ever think about coming back to the Banner?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, you're not even in charge there anymore."

"No," Kevin replied. "But I have BE. And in a few years, Natalie will be running it with me. And Jess is reporting there. And in a few years she'll be editing. And if you were there, all our family's holdings, they'd have this awesome Buchanan sibling unstoppable tag team."

"I sure hope that's not your pitch to potential investors," Joey told him. "Or else in a few years, there won't be any BE."

"Come home, Joey," Kevin pleaded, ignoring Joey's attempt at a joke. "Please, come home. I want my brother back."

Joey smiled, standing. "I'll think about it," he answered, patting his brother on the back before exiting the kitchen.

------------------------------------

"What are you doin here?" Asa Buchanan asked gruffly.

"What are you doing here?" Starr snipped back.

"My wife owns this joint," he told her. "I have every right to be here."

"So do I," Starr snitted. "I have more money than half these lowlives."

"Don't you have parents?" Asa asked gruffly.

"I'm not here with them," Starr told him. "I'm here with my friend Ginger."

"Well why aren't you with her?"

"I don't have to answer to you," Starr spat.

"So where are your parents?" Asa asked.

"At work," Starr informed him. "Dad's writing an editorial about your dirtbag grandson."

"And he's not writing one about your baby- stealing cousin?"

"He wanted to," Starr told him. "But mom said no. He had this awesome headline about Klepto Kelly."

"That's actually kind of clever of Manning."

"I came up with it."

"Figures," Asa noted. "You still like lizards?"

"Yup," Starr told him. "Why? Got anyone you hate?"

"Always," Asa told her. "How about you?"

"Jinnie Tomkins sucks," Starr told him. "But everyone else is just a minor annoyance."

"How bout that guy over there?" Asa asked.

Starr looked over. "Spencer Truman? Yeah, he's kind of creepy. No one believes me though. You think they'd learn after Max and the man on the wheel."

"He's in room 405," Asa informed her. "My wife owns this place. I can get any key I want."

"There's a pet store across the street," Starr added, cluing in to Asa's plan. "But Ginger will be here any second, she's just parking the car. You go get the supplies, meet me back here in ten minutes. I'll be able to slip away for a few."

"Keep your eye on the good doctor," Asa told her.

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," Starr said. Asa understood the meaning.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," he told her. They smiled at each other, deviously, than departed for their part in the plan.

------------------------------------

Natalie sighed. The hearing was going to be hard. She was seated next to Cristian on Antonio's side. She looked wistfully over at her mother. She wished she was sitting with her. She took a sidelong glance at Cris. He was staring intently at the judge. She sighed inwardly. Would it always be like this?

"I love my daughter," Antonio insisted.

"I don't see how he could love her," RJ told the judge. "I had a daughter and have a grand-daughter and I can't imagine giving them up for anything."

"My son is a good person," Carlotta said, "and RJ is a criminal. He doesn't deserve my grand-daughter. And Jamie doesn't deserve to be some daughter substitute."

"It's true that my daughter jen died," Lindsey said. "And I loved her and I will always miss her. But my love for Jamie is very separate from my love for Jen. Just like my love for my son Will is. I love Jamie for Jamie."

"RJ Gannon has hurt a lot of people in this community," Cristian said. "He's put lives in danger. I don't want to see that happen to my neice."

"Yes my brother has a shady past," Hank admitted. "But he's been living the straight life for a long time now. Jamie and her mother, keri, rest her soul, have been such a positive influence on him."

"I am a good father," Antonio insisted.

"I don't doubt Antonio's fathering abilities," Nora said. "But when I see Jamie and RJ together, it's like they're both completed."

"Ms. Buchanan, how do you know Mr. Vega?" Evangeline asked.

"He's my ex-fiancee."

"And why are you not together anymore?"

"Many reasons," Jessica told her. "I needed to be by myself for awhile. I needed to be my own person."

"Do you think you two will ever get back together?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's so angry. I don't know why. But he always had some vendetta. When he was a cop, it's like he got to alleviate some of it, but now that he quit the force… He picked a fight with his own brother for godsakes… and it's not like I ever thought he'd hurt me physically, but he did hurt me emotionally all the time. The way he said things, the looks he gave me, it all hurt. And I grew up in a loving home. I was lucky. My parents, the Buchanans are amazing people. And I want that for Jamie. Because I love her."

Natalie looked at her sister, smiling, trying to give her encouragement.

"If that's all," the judge said, "I'd like to adjourn until 2 p.m. tomorrow afternoon, where I will give my decision. Adjourned."

"Jessica made her way over to her mother and Natalie. The three hugged. Antonio stared at her- anger, hatred, sadness, all obvious on his face. Jessica looked down. Had she done the right thing?

"This has been a very difficult decision," the judge said, at 2 pm the next day. "Both Mr. Gannon and Mr. Vega showed they love Jamie Vega. However sometimes love isn't enough. Therefore, in light of some very persuasive testimony on the parts of Ms. Buchanan, ADA Buchanan, and DA Gannon, I hereby award full custody to Mr. Gannon. Mr. Vega will have visitation rights, to be decided with a mediator at a later date. In one years time the matter will be reevaluated. Thank you." The judge left.

Antonio looked down. Carlotta and Cristian consoled him. RJ kissed Lindsay. Hank clapped his brother on the back. Jessica stared at them. Yes, she had done the right thing.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all the fabulous reviews! You guys are awesome!

a/n: 6 months have passed.

Kevin sighed as he glanced at his watch. He was meeting his sisters at Capricorn, but they hadn't showed yet. He looked around, wondering if he should order some drinks, when he spotted a redhead at a table in the corner. He moved swiftly towards her.

"What do you want?" Dorian asked, staring up at him. Kevin sat down across from her. "Who said you could sit here?"

"Is this seat taken?"

"Well if you must know, I was waiting for David, but he's been held up at the office," Dorian informed him. "I was just about to leave."

"How's Kelly?"

"I wouldn't tell _you_," Dorian snorted.

"It's all right," Kevin told her. "Blair's already filled me in. She's doing better. She's coming home."

"You talked to Blair?"

"Yep," Kevin said, smiling at her. "And I hope you know you can't keep me from seeing her. You kept her away from me these last few months, and you kept Cassie away from me all those years ago, but not anymore Dorian. It's over."

"Kevin, really," Dorian exclaimed. "The last time you saw Kelly you hated her. Has that changed? Why on earth do you want to go near her? She may be better, but she is still fragile. And seeing you would put her over the edge. And I will not allow that to happen. She is coming home to me and Blair and Adriana and Starr and Jack and David. Not to you. Don't tell me you love her."

"I don't have to tell you anything Dorian," Kevin snapped.

"You are done ruining my family," Dorian yelled, pointing her finger at Kevin accusingly. She stood up. "You stay away, or you will be sorry."

"I've never listened to you before Dorian, and I don't plan on starting now," Kevin told her. She shook her head.

"Goodbye Kevin," she said frostily. "For your sake, I hope you listen to me." She walked out.

---------------------------

"Jessica, stop driving so slow," Natalie exclaimed. "We were supposed to meet Kevin like, forever ago."

"I just- the roads are very slippery Natalie."

"I knew I should have driven," Natalie muttered. "So, how was your day?"

"What?"

"I'm making small talk," Nat told her. "So talk."

"Um, it was okay," Jess replied. "I went to work. I went to the diner for lunch. I saw Antonio."

"How was that?" Nat asked quietly.

"Oh, he still hates me," Jess replied flippantly. "Whatever."

"It's almost over," Nat rationalized. "The year. It's halfway there. He can petition for custody."  
"I guess," Jess agreed. "I don't want to discuss it really. How was your day?"

"Class was amazing," Nat chirped, her face instantly brightening. "My business law class was awesome. And ps, you would not believe how many textbooks mention BE and Grandpa. He's like a certified legend."

"That's awesome," Jess replied.

"Yeah, I'm almost glad my last name is Vega," Nat told her, with a note of bitterness. "Because it would be weird if everyone knew I was a Buchanan. Not that they don't, but at least it's not like I'm flaunting it."

"Believe me, I know what you mean," Jess replied. "So how are things with Cris?" She tried to sound casual. Nat went quiet.

"I'm leaving him," she said softly.

"What?" Jessica asked, incredulously, gripping the wheel.

"It's been a year Jess," Natalie explained. "I just can't do this anymore."

"This isn't about John?" Jess asked. "Because he and Evangeline broke up after the custody trial? This isn't because he hasn't dated anyone since?"

"God no," Nat told her. "Will something happen between me and John? Possibly. But I'm divorcing Cristian because of our problems, nothing else. He refuses to try and fix them. I try to get him to open up, but it's like he doesn't hear me. I can't live like that anymore."

Jess swallowed. She hated that promise she made to Cristian. He had devoted the past 6 months to remembering, all so Natalie would have the life she deserved. He had done it in secret though. She didn't know anything of the hypnosis, the therapy appointments, the memory jogging talks and walks with Jess. He had started to remember, bits about their childhood. Little things like, the swings he and Antonio played on when they were little, the time his mm dropped the Thanksgiving turkey on the floor, the first high school dance they attended together, little things like that. It was a start. Jess so wanted to give Natalie hope.

"Natalie," she started. But she had promised Cris. And she couldn't risk him not trusting her. Then he wouldn't have anyone.

"Yeah?"

"I think you should wait a bit longer. That's all," Jess replied. "Don't tell Cris until after his birthday at least," she pressed on. Nat considered this.

"Maybe you're right," she agreed. What's a few more weeks?" Jess smiled inwardly. She had three weeks to convince Cristian to tell Natalie the truth.

----------------------------------------

"Too bad Renee couldn't come," Viki noted.

"Yeah," Asa agreed, "but she's not feeling too good. Got the flu or something."

"You'll send her my love?" Viki asked.

"And some of your famous chocolate chip cookies," Clint added, laughing. Viki smiled at him.

"I'm so glad you two could make it for dinner," she told them.

"Anything for a Buchanan," Asa told her. Viki smiled at him.

"You do love your family, Asa," she told him.

Clint laughed. "Whether that's a good thing, is yet to be seen." Viki sent him a playfully silencing look.

"Well Viki, you must've had a reason for summoning us," Asa said, not beating around the bush.

"Yes," Viki stated. "I wanted to discuss Kevin. He hasn't been well in months. And I talked with Starr the other day, and she told me that Kelly would be coming home soon."

"That devil woman is coming back here?" Asa fumed with rage.

"Yes, Starr seemed to be plotting something," Viki told him.

Asa smiled.

"Why are you smiling, Pa?" Clint asked.

"Because if that little devil is planning something, it means I won't have to," he said, matter of factly. "She's one evil creature."

"Asa," Viki exclaimed, admonishing him. He shot her a look. "Well, okay, maybe you're not completely wrong. She is quite… creative."

"I thought Kevin was doing better," Clint said. "He drops by the paper a lot to see me and Jessie and Joey, at home, during meals and everything- he always seems okay."

"Okay, yes," Viki agreed. "But good? Far from it."

"The only thing that can help him is family," Asa declared. "And the three of us and your kids, Viki, are all doing a good job. It's that worthless son of Kevin's…" Asa trailed off grumbling.

"Duke has been supportive of Kevin," Viki told Asa.

"No, he's been supportive of that trollop," Asa fumed. "The three of us, we need to talk some sense into that boy. Once we have all the Buchanans working on this, that's when Kevin can get through this."

"For once I agree with Pa," Clint agreed. "We can't rush this Viki. Losing a child, losing two children, and your wife all at the same time…"

"I know," Viki said, smiling sadly.

"So we're agreed?" Asa asked. "We knock some sense into that ingrate?" Clint and Viki exchanged small smiles. Some things would never change. And by some things, they meant Asa Buchanan. And thank god for that.


End file.
